


Návrat

by SallyPejr



Series: Jean [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem John, Parentlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Dva roky byl Sherlock Holmes všemi považován za mrtvého, ovšem nastal čas, aby se vrátil mezi živé. Co najde v Londýně po své absenci?





	1. Noviny

„Co tvoje zranění?" zeptá se Mycroft zvědavě, když si Sherlock opatrně sedá naproti němu.

„Nic, co bych nepřežil." řekne Sherlock vyhýbavě.

„To doufám. Bylo by docela trapné, kdybys přežil pád z několika patrové budovy, a pak jsi zemřel na následky bití." pousměje se Mycroft trochu škodolibě. Od bratra si tím vyslouží velice nespokojený pohled.

Do pracovny beze slova vejde Anthea a položí na stůl mezi Holmese svazek novin a několik různě tlustých složek.

„Jsi opět slavný." prohodí Mycroft a pokyne rukou k novinám. „Tvůj obličej se objevuje na titulních stránkách a taky ve všech zprávách."

„Cítil bych se dotčeně, kdyby mě posunuli až na druhou stranu." usoudí Sherlock a sebere noviny na vrcholu hromádky.

„Moriarty je oficiálně vinen, Richard Brook je padělek a ty jsi padlý, ale opěvovaný hrdina." povídá Mycroft.

„Zatím padlý." opraví ho Sherlock, zatímco si prohlíží různé titulky.

„Takže máš v plánu velký návrat?" zeptá se Mycroft zvědavě. „Povíš jim, jak jsi přežil a vrátíš se k detektivní kariéře?"

„Něco se ti na tom nelíbí?" zamračí se Sherlock.

„Jsem si jistý, že by můj potenciální nesouhlas jen utvrdil tvé plány." ušklíbne se Mycroft. „Je ovšem pravda, že tvoje práce v utajení by se nám zase hodila." dodá.

„Já pro tebe nepracuju." odsekne Sherlock.

„Samozřejmě." protočí Mycroft oči. „Dovol tedy, abych ti pomohl s tvým návratem. V těchhle složkách jsou veškeré informace o lidech ze tvého okolí za poslední dva roky. To, abys o nic nepřišel."

Sherlock se beze slova dívá na složky, které přinesla Anthea. Od pohledu je jasné, že jsou plné fotografií a listin. Jean, Lestrade, paní Hudsonová, Molly a další. Ale hlavně Jean; její složka je s největší pravděpodobnější ta nejtlustší.

Sherlock byl dva roky pryč, pokládaný všemi za mrtvého. Co za tu dobu asi Jean Watsonová dělala? Nebyl v kontaktu, neví o jejich osudech; ptát se by bylo riskantní. Truchlila? Jistě, že truchlila. Smutní i teď? Vzpomíná na něj? Zapomněla? Má už novou známost? Co dělá? Žije ještě na Baker Street? Chtěl by ji vidět.

„Nepřečteš si je?" zeptá se Mycroft zvědavě, čímž bratra vytrhne z myšlenek.

„Ne." řekne Sherlock rozhodně a rychle se postaví, i když tím znovu podráždí svá zranění. „Nejdřív si Londým projdu sám, a pak dle potřeby kouknu na tvého průvodce." řekne, než se vydá ke dveřím. Čím dřív odsud odejde, tím dřív ji zase uvidí.

„Dávej na sebe pozor, Sherlocku." zavolá za ním ještě Mycroft. „Nerad bych, aby tě po tom všem přejelo auto."

Sherlock jen protočí oči a odejde.


	2. Útěk

Jean si s úlevou oddechne, když ve dveřích uslyší klíče a cvaknutí zámku.

„No konečně." hlesne a položí do postýlky v obýváku už spící dítě. Její dcerka si hrála na dece, kde taky před chvílí usnula.

„Dáváš si na čas." obrátí se Jean ke dveřím, kterými právě vešel stříbrovlasý DI.

„V moji práci jsou úřední hodiny bohužel jen orientační záležitost." pokrčí Greg rameny, než si pověsí kabát a vydá se k postýlce, u které Jean stojí.

„Paní Hudosnová je teď na pár dní mimo město a nevím, jak dlouho se s Molly zdržíme, tak to tady vy dva nezbořte."

„No tak, já vedu oddělení vražd a malá má patnáct měsíců." brání se Lestrade.

„To je argument nebo potvrzení?" ušklíbne se Jean trochu škodolibě.

„Seš strašná." rozhodí Greg rukama.

„Ale když tě vykopla manželka, tak jsem byla svatá, pokud si pamatuju." pozvedne Jean obočí.

„To bylo před rokem." brání se Greg. „A jenom na měsíc. Od té doby ti to splácím hlídáním, pokud vím."

„Bylo to před rokem a na měsíc a od té doby mi pořád vracíš klíče od domu." povzdechne si Jean na oko. „A nestěžuj si na hlídání, ta malá tě miluje."

„To víš, skrytý talent." pousměje se Greg a podívá se na dítě. „A vůbec, nemáš už být někde jinde a kupovat šaty?"

„Vždyť už jdu." usměje se Jean, než si začne oblíkat bundu. „Malá jedla před dvěma hodinami. Takže se asi za chvíli vzbudí. A žádné sladkosti, ať to nedopadne jako posledně."

„Ano, pane." zasalutuje Greg.

Jean se jen víc pousměje a vyrazí z bytu pryč.

\- - o - -

Když taxík vysadí Jean u svatebního krejčovství, má už dobrou půlhodinu zpoždění.

„Molly!" vyhrkne Jean omluvně, sotva v obchodě narazí na drobnou brunetku. „Já se ti omlouvám, strašně se ti omlouvám."

„To nevadí." usměje se Molly. „Greg mi volal, že tě zrdžel a já si zatím prohlédla pár šatů."

„Vážně? A jaké se i líbí?" zeptá se Jean zvědavě a odloží si bundu.

„Líbí? Asi všechny. Ale chtěla bych si zkusit tyhle." ukazuje Molly na několik ramínek s bílými šaty.

„No tak je vyzkoušíme." mávne Jean rukou. „Svatbu máš jen jednou za život, tak to musí stát za to. No, v případě Grega dvakrát za život, ale pokud už to nebude navyšovat..." zakončí Jean neurčitým gestem rukou.

„A víš co?" zeptá se Molly s úsměvem. „Našla jsem šaty i na tebe."

„Na mě?" diví se Jean. „Ale já nejsem nevěsta. Jenom svědek. A ani svatbu neplánuju."

„Já vím, že ji neplánuješ." řekne Molly rychle. „Ale já bych tě v nich chtěla vidět. Prosím. Jako oplátka toho, žes přišla pozdě. Jenom jedny šaty. Nebo dvoje." přemlouvá se smutnýma očima a prosebným výrazem.

„No tak fajn." vzdá se Jean nakonec.

\- - o - -

Je už dost pozdě, když Jean dorazí zpět na Baker Street. Stačí akorát vytáhnout klíče z kapsy, když se jí vchodové dveře otevřou před nosem a v nich stojí Greg s dítětem v náruči.

„Jdeš akorát na čas. Musím zpátky do práce." vyhrkne detektiv, než holčičku vrazí Jean do ruk a vyrazí zpět do bytu pro svůj kabát.

„Ahoj, zlatíčko." usměje se Jean na dcerku a polechtá ji na břiše, čímž u dítěte vyvolá nadšená chichot. „Mimochodem, nakupování dopadlo skvěle." řekne Jean, když se Greg zase objeví.

„Vážně?" zarazí se Lestrade na prahu. „A jaké šaty-"

„Víš, že to jakožto ženich nemáš vědět." přeruší ho Jean.

„Ženich nesmí nevěstu vidět ve svatebním, šaty vidět může." opraví ji Greg.

„To je jedno, já ti nic neřeknu." mávne Jean odmítavě rukou.

„Tak proč jsi to nakousla?" rozhodí Greg rukama.

„Běž, běž. Čekají na tebe zločinci." vystrčí ho Jean s úsměvem ze dveří, než je zavře a vydá se do patra.


	3. Sledování

Sherlock se s nehybným výrazem dívá na zlatavý alkohol, který má nalitý ve sklenici a uvažuje nad dnešním dnem.

Dnes se měl vrátit mezi živé, aspoň tedy pro některé své známé, ale nedošlo k tomu.

Dorazil na Baker Street akorát včas, aby viděl Lestrada, jak si svými vlastními klíči odemyká dveře domu 221B. O pár minut později z domu vyběhla usměvavá Jean a chvíli marně chytala taxík. Když jí konečně zastavil, bylo už dost jasné, že má zpoždění a to nejen pro její netrpělivá gesta, ale i kvůli tomu, že na taxikáře adresu doslova zakřičela.

Adresu podniku, kde šijí jen svatební a plesové šaty. A do plesové sezóny je ještě hodně daleko.

Dům naproti 221B je prázdný, takže nebyl problém se dostat dovnitř a do prvního patra, odkud by viděl do Jeanina bytu.

Lestrade se akorát s hrnkem nejspíše kávy usadil na gauči, jako by mu byt patřil a zapnul televizi. Dokonce si svlékl sako a přehodil ho přes Jeanino křeslo, aby mu bylo pohodlněji. Celé Lestradovo chování naznačovalo, že se v bytě cítí naprosto přirozeně, jako by tam bydlel.

Než stačí Sherlock tuto myšlenku více prozkoumat, Lestrade sebou trhne, rychle se zvedne a vydá se ke stěně mezi okny, kde v době před dvěma lety stál stůl. Teď tomu musí být jinak, protože když se detektiv objevil znovu, držel na rukou plačící dítě.

Na tuto vzdálenost Sherlock odhadne věk dítěte někde mezi rokem a rokem a půl. Pohlaví neurčité, dítě je příliš daleko a oblečené do neutrální žluté a zelené barvy.

Lestrade si s dítětem očividně rozumí, protože to brzy přestane brečet.

Víc už toho Sherlock neviděl, protože doslova utekl z domu. Zastavil se až o dvě ulice dál.

Na Baker Street je dítě. Jeanin byt, Jeanino dítě. Jean má dítě. Jean by své sítě nesvěřila jen tak někomu, musí Lestradovi doopravdy věřit. Lestrade má klíče od domu a v bytě se chová, jako by mu to tam patřilo. S dítětem to umí. Má dvě děti z předchozího manželství. Projevují se předchozí zkušenosti nebo nedávná praxe? Proč Lestrade hlídá Jeanino dítě? Proč má klíče od domu? Je s Jean dohromady? Vždycky byli přátelé, ale nikdy nic víc. Lestrade chápal, že je Jean jeho, Sherlockova. Jenže on už tu dva roky není. Dali se dohromady? A co to dítě? Je Lestradovo? Museli by si spolu začít brzo po jeho pádu. Hodně brzo. Začali spolu chodit už tehdy?

Z kolotoče myšlenek Sherlocka vytrhnul až chodec, který do něj nechtěně vrazil.

Detektivní konzultant na pokraji hysterie si zavolá taxi a nechá se odvést k luxusnímu krejčovství. Je to už dlouho, ale Jean by tam ještě mohla být.

Trvá asi dvacet minut, než Sherock stojí před výlohou a mezerou mezi vystavenými šaty sleduje Molly, která drží ramínko s bílými krajkovými šaty a před zrcadlem zkouší, jak by v nich asi vypadala. Ovšem netrvá dlouho a z kabinky vyjde Jean v jednoduše vypadajících šatech s nabíranou sukní.

Sherlock je nemůže slyšet, ovšem je mu jasné, že Molly nešetří superlativy. On by jimi rozhodně nešetřil, protože Jean vypadá úchvatně.

Jean bere dech oblečená ve svatebních šatech, které si rozhodně neoblékla kvůli němu.

Sherlock v rukách sevře sklenici s alkoholem a nakonec s ní hodí proti zdi. Nikoho tím nepohoršuje, je zde sám.


	4. Rozhodování

Mimochodem, nakupování dopadlo skvěle."

„Vážně? A jaké šaty-"

„Víš, že to jakožto ženich nemáš vědět."

„Ženich nesmí nevěstu vidět ve svatebním. Šaty vidět může."

„To je jedno, já ti nic neřeknu."

„Tak proč jsi to nakousla?"

Sherlock si v duchu přehrává rozhovor Jean a Lestrada před domem 22IB.

Sledoval Jean na Baker Street s nadějí, že se stane něco, co popře jeho dedukce. Místo toho dostal potvrzení.

Lestrade je ženich. Jean si zkoušela svatební šaty. I idiot by z toho vyvodil závěr.

Sherlock zavadí pohledem o složky, které někdo přinesl z Mycroftovi pracovny. Složky o životech jemu blízkých lidí během jeho nepřítomnosti. Nečetl je, ani je neotevřel. A ani neotevře. Ta jediná, na kom mu doopravdy záleželo, chystá svatbu s tím, koho by mohl označit za dobrého přítele. Nemusí si číst o tom, jak se dali dohromady.

\- - o - -

„Copak potřebuješ, bratře? Mám teď trochu napilno, pokud sis nevšimnul." řekne Mycroft trochu rozčíleně.

„S jakým případem chceš pomoct?" zeptá se Sherlock na rovinu.

„Prosím?" zarazí se Mycroft uprostřed pohybu.

„Řekl jsi, že by se ti hodily moje služby." připomene mu Sherlock jejich předchozí rozhovor. „Co je to za případ?"

„Jedná se o dlouhodobé utajení bez kontaktu. Zahraniční mise." řekne Mycroft vážným hlasem.

„Fajn, beru." přikývne Sherlock okamžitě na souhlas.

„Sherlocku, přečetl sis ty složky?" zeptá se Mycroft .

„Proč tě to zajímá?" odpoví Sherlock otázkou.

„Přečetl sis ty složky?" zeptá se Mycroft zvýšeným hlasem a probodává bratra pohledem.

„Ne, nečetl!" rozkřikne se Sherlock. „Bohatě mi stačilo, co jsem viděl!"

„Viděl jsi Jean a její dcerku? Viděl jsi je a stejně chceš vzít dlouhodobou misi v utajení?" zeptá se Mycroft nevěřícně.

„Kolikrát ti to musím říct, abys to vzal na vědomí?! Ano, viděl jsem Jean a to dítě. Viděl jsem taky Lestrada a dokonce i Molly! Ještě něco chceš vědět, nebo mi už konečně řekneš o té misi?!"

„A to jsem věřil, že tě znám." řekne Mycroft trochu nevěřícně, trochu zklamaně, ale rychle se vzpamatuje. „Pokud si to do té doby nerozmyslíš, pošlu ti ráno Antheu i s veškerými podklady. Do té doby mě omluv, mám tady krizi, kterou musím řešit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm.... Sorry, not sorry???
> 
> A než mě zabijete... Původním plánem byla série o pěti částech. Nebojte, šestá už je dopsaná. Sedmá se pravděpodobně chystá. V daleké budoucnosti. Možná.


End file.
